


Back to you 回到你身边

by kresnik09



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bottom Sebastian, Happy birthday to Steve Rogers, M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform, Top Chris Evans, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kresnik09/pseuds/kresnik09
Summary: 假如吧唧来到了我们的世界。





	Back to you 回到你身边

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及rps，不吃的不要看。
> 
> 有一点点肉渣渣。

一

混乱的空间像要将Bucky碾碎一般，他感觉自己的身体像一片羽毛，又像一坐大山，他在快速地坠落，永无止尽，这让他想起了从火车上掉下来的感觉。不知道时间过去了多久，他没有形态，在这模糊的夹缝里，或许只有一秒，或许是一个世纪。

忽然前方出现一片亮光，紧接着他发现那不是光，是一条通道，将他吸引了过去，如雾气一般坠入。

再一次拥有形体的感觉让人怀念，Bucky看着自己的双手，金属臂上流过的金色依然耀眼，他打量着身边的环境，好像是卫生间，一阵奇怪的声音吸引了他的注意力，他转过身，背后是一面玻璃，玻璃的另一边是卧室，床上有两个赤裸相拥的男人。

Bucky呆住了。

“啊……啊…用力……”被压在身下的男人，略微沙哑的嗓音带着旖旎，他双手攀着身上男人结实的臂膀，只露出一双灰蓝色的眼睛，匀称纤长的小腿挂在男人的人腰上，随着动作摇晃，身体几乎被折起来，狰狞的性器在他湿软的洞穴里抽插，带出一股股白浊，可以看出来这两个人来了不止一发。

那双灰色的大眼睛包含水汽，执着地盯着爱人的脸庞，勾起唇舌向爱人索吻，不经意间瞟了一眼浴室，一个模糊的人影立在那里。

“有，有人！”男人惊吓到破音，他紧张得直拍爱人的手臂，正进行到关键的强壮男人被他骤然收紧的穴肉差点夹射，不悦地皱了皱眉，更用力地开拓紧致的小穴。

“放松，baby，我们在酒店怎么会有别人？”

男人越发紧张，过快的频率夺走了他的语言，而被人盯着做爱的羞耻还有恐惧让他登上绝顶，精液喷射到自己的小腹上，身上奋力耕耘的男人也顺利的射在里面。

“怎么了？Sebby？”Chris吻吻Sebastian汗湿的额发，高潮之后终于找回一点理智发现了恋人的不对劲。

“有人…浴室有人…”Sebastian鸵鸟一般惊慌地躲在Chris怀里。

闻言Chris扭头去看，果然有个人在那，吓得他毛骨悚然，拽过被子裹好Sebastian和自己。

“我跟你说有人了，你还不停下来！”Sebastian委屈的声音从被子里传出来。

Chris还没有看清楚那个人是谁，他还在震惊中，他们在酒店里住了一晚了，浴室怎么会凭空出来一个人？

而Bucky全程围观了现场激情床戏之后已经缓了过来，并且看清了床上的男人的脸。他推开玻璃门：“Steve？！”那个男人有着和Steve一摸一样的脸，可是又有点不一样。

Chris条件反射：“Bucky？”

Sebastian：“？？？”他努力想要冒头看清楚浴室里的人，无奈被Chris包得太严实，一根手指头都没露出来。

和Steve一样的声音，和Steve一样的脸，Bucky从没想过看到Steve和别人在一起他会这样的受打击，他不知道自己看起来是怎样的失魂落魄。

福至心灵，Chris有点懂了，想要起身缓解这个尴尬的情况，却发现动不了，俯下身小声对Sebastian说:“宝贝你放松我出不来了。”  
“我在努力可是我做不到。”Sebastian抿着唇，努力放松身体，可是刚刚太过紧张，高潮之后肉穴持续痉挛。

Bucky看着“Steve”和别人亲密，他忽然意识到自己在这里十分不合适：“打扰了。”说完匆匆离开，身影一闪就从卧室消失了。

“等等一下！不是这样的，Bucky！”Chris越发着急，不能让Bucky出去啊！

“Bucky，我不是Steve Rogers！我是Chris Evans！我是个演员不是美国队长！”Chris一边揉着Sebastian的屁股一边扯着脖子喊，好不容易和Sebastian分开，地上捡了一件不知道是谁的衬衫挡着重要部位就追了出去。

Bucky就站在门口，他没有离开，看着Chris的脸上满是犹豫。Sebastian穿上裤子也跟了出来，但他穿的不是自己的那条。Bucky这才看清那个灰蓝色眼睛的主人长什么样子，竟然和自己一模一样！

Sebastian新奇地望着Bucky：“Bucky？”

Bucky点点头，有点懵：“这是怎么回事？我在哪？你们是谁？”

“不如我们坐下来慢慢说。”Chris说着，想去拉Bucky，却抓了个空，不可思议的看着自己抓空的手，“什么……”

Bucky不意外，他不是这个世界的人，但是他却能坐在这个世界的沙发上。宽敞的白色布艺沙发上，Sebastian正拿着菜单选菜，他太饿了，和Chris大战了一晚，早上又来了两发，饿得他都快看不清字了，侧过头问Chris：“你吃什么？龙虾套餐怎么样？”

“都听你的。”Chris亲了一下Sebastian的鬓角。

沙发另一头的Bucky浑身一僵，有些不自在。Chris看过去，若有所思，将订餐中的Sebastian亲昵地搂在怀里，果然看到Bucky扭开了头。

有意思。【皮皮桃上线

Chris低头去吻Sebastian的额头，Sebastian抬起头，在Bucky面前和Chris秀恩爱让他有点不好意思。

“所以，你们是演员？”Bucky尴尬的想要快点弄清楚眼前的情况。

对面的两个人一起点头，Chris尽量简单地讲解了一下漫威系列电影，还有他们的世界。

“所以，我和Steve都是虚构的人物，我们是……假的？”Bucky皱起眉头，他不满意这个结论。

“也不全是吧。”Chris思考者，“你们只是众多平行世界中的一部分。比方说我和seb演了你们，但是我们只演了一部分，那些我们没有演出来的你就没经历了吗？比如在布鲁克林，在瓦坎达，你们的过去，那些幸福的美好的，痛苦的难捱的，都是真实发生过的吧？”

“当然，在瓦坎达我每天都有写日记，每一天都是真实的！我和Steve我们都是真实的！”Bucky有些激动。

“你们当然是真实的，这点我们比谁都了解。”Sebastian想要安抚Bucky，他注意到Bucky身上的制服，灵光一现，“你刚从Steve面前消失对不对？”

是，也不算是，他从瓦坎达灰飞之后又去了40年代，然后又消失，Bucky也不明白发生了什么。“应该是吧。”

“刚好是复联三结束。”Chris喃喃道。

“你说，我们的剧本会影响他的世界吗？”Sebastian小声问。

Chris瞪大眼睛：“可是我们不知道剧本。”

“你不是要去补拍吗？”

“是啊。”

“Bucky回去了吗？”

“这不得问你吗？”

“我还没接到要补拍的通知啊！”

Chris忽然有点害怕，另一边Bucky淡定地望着他们：“Steve 会找到我的。”

“对！没错！Steve会找到Bucky的！”Sebastian来了精神八卦起来，“我想问一下，美国队长他体贴吗？”

这个问题有点奇怪，Bucky思考了一下：“Steve，应该算是一个体贴的人吧，他会给我的小羊起名字。”说完Bucky笑了一下。

“你笑了。”Sebastian夸张道。

“我会笑很奇怪吗？”Bucky疑惑不解。

“大家都知道，Bucky只对Steve笑。”

“谁说的。”

Sebastian一本正经道:“我演的为数不多的镜头里是这样体现的。”

“那是你戏份少。”Chris点破。

“我也想多一些戏份啊！”Sebastian瞪他。

订餐到了，Sebastian大口吃着，Bucky只能看着，但是他也不羡慕，他一点都不饿，他只是很累，很彷徨，很想念Steve，他的时间被定格在从Steve面前消失的那一刻。

“Steve一次几个小时。”吃到一半，Sebastian想到什么忽然开口。

“噗，咳咳咳，sebby……”Chris很无奈。

Bucky一开始不明白，看到Chris的反应他的脸慢慢红了，憋了很久才说出一句：“我怎么会知道。”

Sebastian还沉浸在自己的脑洞里:“听说他他什么都是四倍，正义感四倍，战斗力四倍，持久力应该也是，等等，你说什么，你不知道，你们不是？”

“我们不是……”

Sebastian惊讶的张大嘴，Chris适时给他嘴里塞了一块龙虾。

“你们不是？！”

“对，我们不是！”

“天啊，Steve还是个处男。”

“噗！”Chris再一次把水喷了出去。

“但是我认为Steve应该不是处男，他身边有很多优秀的女性。”Bucky迟疑了一下，“还有男性。”

“我想象不到Steve和别人在一起的样子。”Sebastian拿起一个抱枕，边说边靠在Chris身上，Chris点点头表示同意。

“你可是他的软肋啊。”Sebastian的眼睛望着Bucky的眼睛。

“他也是我的软肋。”Bucky轻轻附和。

“如果你是说黑寡妇，我可以很肯定的告诉你他们只是同事。”Chris说到。

“可是他们接吻过，她还总陪着Steve到处出任务，内战的时候还帮了Steve，她明明是支持钢铁侠的。”

“不不不，哎，你怎么知道他们过吻。”Chris不记得自己有提到这一点。

“他们真的只是朋友？”Bucky岔开话题。

“当然，Steve和黑寡妇不来电。”就像他和斯嘉丽也不来电。

“这么优秀的女性他都不喜欢，难道Steve喜欢男人。”

“不是猎鹰，相信我不是猎鹰！”Sebastian迅速接话，“虽然猎鹰忠诚可靠，随叫随到，但是Steve真的对他没有非分之想。”

“你们又不认识Steve，我才是他的好朋友！”

“那你说。”Sebastian往椅子上一靠，Chris一脸的请开始你的表演。

Bucky抿着嘴，反应过来：“我为什么要和你们讨论Steve的感情问题，我不要说这个。”

Sebastian看起来有点遗憾：“那我们聊聊你，你在瓦坎达有没有交新的女朋友？”

Bucky摇头：“我每天放放羊，做饭，复健，还要和Steve视频，没时间交女朋友。”

“等等！你每天都和Steve视频？”Chris敏锐地抓住了重点。

“嗯，Steve说每天和我说话有助于我的康复，他一般早上8点会和我问好，晚上睡前会问问我一天发生了什么。”

Chris和Sebastian都露出了莫测的笑容，Sebastian开口：“Steve真是温柔体贴又细心百年难得一遇的好朋 友啊！”

“你知道队长全球各地的跑吧，有些地方和瓦坎达是有时差的。”Chris补刀。

“你们怎么阴阳怪气的。”Bucky皱眉。

“因为我和Chris都搞在一起好几年了，从肉体到灵魂都深刻交流过了，我们这么黏糊都没有每天早晚视频！”

“每天早晚视频，很奇怪吗？”Bucky还在做最后的挣扎。

“很奇怪。”Chris逼近Bucky，“以我演了三部美国队长，三部复仇者联盟的经验告诉我，他喜欢你，以我一个男人的角度来说他想干你。”

“什么！”Bucky再沉稳也忍不住震惊。

“别害羞，男孩儿，你也喜欢他。”Sebastian窜到Bucky身边，揽着他根本摸不到肩膀。

“我！”Bucky还想挣扎，最后还是放弃了，“你怎么知道。”

“因为我演了你。”Sebastian十分自信。

“可你不是我。”Bucky反驳。

“这个世界没有人比我更接近你，没有人比我更了解你的痛苦，你的所爱。”

Sebastian的话让Bucky沉默了，听上去就是强词夺理，但是Bucky不得不正视自己的内心，他爱着Steve，从很早的时候就爱他了。“如果能再见的话，我想告诉他我爱他。”

“美国队长就能破处了，可喜可贺！”Sebastian做了个放礼花的姿势。

“其实我还去了40年代，我见到了小小的Steve，我才知道原来Steve早就喜欢我了。”

“你是装傻还是真瞎，他喜欢你你都没感觉吗？”Sebastian表示惊讶，他可是一直都能感觉到Chris对自己有意思。

“我还没来得及察觉，我们之间的状态一直都是最完美的，刚刚好，我们都没有打破这一层关系，默认朋友就是最好的联系，可是我给Steve带来的痛苦太多了。”

“要珍惜彼此啊，谁也不知道明天是否是世界末日，上一刻紧紧相拥的爱人，下一刻是否还能在一起。”Chris低声说道。

Bucky的眼神有些痛苦，嘴唇微张:“我从他眼前消失了，再一次。”

二

世界上消失了一半的人，这引起了全人类的恐慌，复仇者联盟终于又重建，技术组加入了Shuri一起研究怎样才能将消失的人找回来，灭霸在打了响指之后就不见了，不知道是不是也像那些消失的人一样化灰了。

Shuri他们利用复制了一半的心灵宝石研制出了时空传送的装置，他们需要找到过去的宇宙魔方并且毁坏它，来制止这场灾难。

可是时空定位不是那么容易的，Steve一马当先带上穿梭时间的装置，游走在各个时间与空间。

他最喜欢去40年代，在那里能看到年少的自己和Bucky。所以他悄悄在这个时间段做了标记，可以在空闲的时候过来看看。

他的出现并不会对这个世界造成影响，因为没有人能看到他触碰到他，他就是一个灵魂，一团能量，来到了这个世界，作为一个旁观者。他每一次去的时间点差不多，但是却不是同一个世界，也就是说他落在了同一时间不同时空，不变的是两个亲密的少年。

再一次来到40年代，Steve发现，这两个少年过于亲密了，他们在接吻。

美国队长四倍转速的大脑也卡住了，少年的他在吻Bucky！Steve至少去了五个世界，每一个Steve和Bucky都是纯洁的友谊，这个世界的他们怎么会是情侣关系？发生了什么？

这时耳机里传来沙沙声，紧接着Shuri的声音传了过来:“cap，你猜我发现了什么？”

Steve的大脑还在罢工中：“我猜不到。”

小公主的声音里透着激动：“这个世界有宝石的能量残留。”

“你是说我能找到一块宝石？”Steve终于回过神来。

“不，并不能，我的意思是，宝石打开过这个世界的裂缝，很有可能什么人到过这里，总不能是灭霸吧，宝石不是随机传送的，我们大胆猜测可能是Barnes中士。”

Bucky？！

“希望有多大？”队长捏着耳机，心跳的飞快。

“还需要分析一下，看看能不能定位宝石残留里其他的能量残留，也许能找到进入这个时空的人，我们就能追踪他了。”

等待结果的时间漫长难熬，Shuri迅速定位了下一个世界的坐标。

“确定吗？”

“宝石能量残留十分有限，但是没有什么能难住我。”Shuri十分自信，“宝石再一次打开了时空缝隙，一定有什么被传送出去了，队长你做好准备了吗？”

他早就迫不及待了。

这是一个全新的陌生的世界，如果不是追踪宝石的能量，Steve绝对无法来到这个世界。熟悉的街道，永恒不变的天空，Steve看不出来这个世界和自己的世界有什么不同。看着对面街道上熙熙攘攘的人群，他突然意识到这个世界没有灭霸。

Tony分析了数据传送过来，没有超级英雄，没有灭霸，甚至没有外星人，这是一个不被干扰非常平静的世界。

“队长，很遗憾，并没有定位到Barnes。”Shuri的声音听起来不太精神。

“坐标错误了吗？”Steve摸着手上的传送装置准备回去。

“等一下。”Tony发现一串不一样的数据，“他曾经来过，就在这附近。”

“所以他还在这里，只不过离开了？”车Steve的声音有些颤抖，“Bucky还活着？”

“队长，我们只是测到了相似的能量残留，不能确定是Barnes。”Bruce适时提醒。

“你们只要告诉我他还在不在这里。”

“时空裂缝并没有再次打开，应该还在这个世界。”Tony分析完数据回答。

“谢谢。”

Tony一愣：“cap你要做什么？”

“我要去找他。”Steve已经登上了一辆路过的公交车。

“你不能私自行动，在这个世界留下定位，我们必须要分析数据在进行下一步行动。”

“Tony，我不能再等了，他在这里。”Steve捏着耳机，声音听起来极其沉静，所有人都知道他要做的事情有多么危险，“找到他我就回去。”

Tony不知道该说什么了，那个Barnes对于Steve多么重要他最清楚，Bruce拍拍他的肩膀:“相信他吧，他是Steve Rogers啊。”

“cap，我们能给你的线索不多，我只能告诉你他还在这个世界的美国，宝石的能量残留消散了很多，应该至少一个月了，找到的机会很小很小。”Shuri将最后的数据分析告诉了Steve。

“我明白，那么再见。”Steve说完，摘掉了耳机。

Bucky来到这个世界快两个月了，却没有像上一次一样被带走，他不知道触发传送的条件是什么，只能每天看着Chris和Sebastian秀恩爱。

那天从酒店出来后，他们就要各自去工作。猜拳后Bucky暂时给Sebastian照看，Chris办了退房之后就要离开，临走前还和Sebastian吻了15分钟，在车里等人的助理愤怒的想按喇叭。

Sebastian将Bucky好好的武装了一番，给助理打了电话来接他们，等助理的时候有人过来搭话，Sebastian还以为是粉丝，结果只是搭讪的。

“不好意思我还有朋友。”Sebastian尽量低调的回复。

“我可以和你一起等。”对面的男人显然不认识他，笑起来有些猥琐。

Sebastian皱皱眉，刚想说他朋友就在这里，发现男人完全没有看到Bucky似的，他侧侧身，靠着旁边的Bucky：“我朋友……很快就到。”

就在这时助理到了，男人没想到Sebastian真的有人接，开的还是辆捷豹，讪讪地走了。

Sebastian犹豫了一下，助理摇下车窗：“干什么，上车啊。”他回头看了一眼Bucky给他打开车门，助理突然说，“你开后门干什么，坐前面啊。”

沉默的Bucky坐进后面的位置，Sebastian又惊又吓，坐在副驾驶上从后视镜看到Bucky点点头说：“他们看不见我。”实际上Bucky早就发现了，只有Chris和Sebastian能看见他。

“那真是太好了。”Sebastian不禁松了口气。

“什么太好了？”助理疑惑道。

“天气太好了，哈哈。”

“你每次和Chris见面之后都不太正常。”

Sebastian立刻就和Chris分享了这个新发现，他拿出来手机敲击了短息：“Chris，Chris！”

“怎么样亲爱的，你那边顺利吗？”Chris回复的很快。

“简直顺利到不可思议，别人看不到Bucky，只有我们可以！”

Chris惊了一下：“为什么？”

“也许是是我们和他有联系？”

联系。这可有点奇怪，Chris忽然觉得他应该好好思考一下Bucky为什么会突然出现，在他们的世界，Bucky只不过是个角色，他们是创造者，难道Bucky和Steve真的是另一个世界的他们吗？

Chris的思维陷入了旋涡，他决定暂时不去想这个复杂的问题，继续回复Sebastian的短信：“你想好怎么做了吗？”

“没有啊，总不能把他扔在家里。”

“你不是有很多美国队长的漫画吗？可以给他看看解解闷。”

“对啊，我们的世界的漫画一定和他们的不一样，Bucky一定会喜欢队长的漫画的。亲爱的你真棒。”

Sebastian甜甜蜜蜜地发短信，助理小姐姐露出了鄙夷的眼神：“你们刚刚分开半个小时都没有！”

“天啊，我们已经分开半个小时了~”Sebastian略带夸张的感叹。

后座的Bucky笑了一下，他觉得Sebastian和40年代的Barnes中士有些像，但是Chris就……

到了Sebastian的家，他不能再神经兮兮去开后面的车门，幸好Bucky灵活的从副驾驶的车门钻了出去。

“你有什么想去的地方吗？”Sebastian问Bucky。

“没有，我想不到。”Bucky摇摇头。

Sebastian拿出iPad开机，递给他：“苹果，你肯定知道的吧，我这里面下载了所有队长还有冬兵的漫画，没事干就看看吧，也许就有想法了呢？”

Bucky接过iPad，各种封面讲了很多不同的故事，在他的世界也有一些美国队长的漫画，不过都是打纳粹的没什么意思，现在这个世界的有趣多了，Bucky表示感谢，Sebastian还把怎么购买APP的方法教给了他，让他随便玩。

“虽然我们的科技没有瓦肯达发达，但还是挺有意思的，晚上等我回来啊，我有好多问题想问你呢。”Sebastian在门口给Bucky一个wink，就关上门走了。

Bucky看的很快，小助理的设定让他觉得很新奇，看到自己掉下了飞机，又变成冬日战士，Steve对他的思念让他有些难过。漫画里的他还是那么有魅力，竟然还和Natasha是一对，Bucky迅速跳过了这段，看着看着就到了晚上，Sebastian一回来就受到了Bucky的“攻击”。

“他们怎么能那样设定Steve！九头蛇队长？什么东西！”Bucky十分愤怒，Sebastian回来的时候他正好看到这一本。

“哦，你看的还真快。”Sebastian十分担心他一生气就把平板摔了，“那不是真的队长，后面真的队长会回来的。”

“他们最好这么做，否则我就去炸了他们的总部，你们只是看不见我，我却能触碰你们。”Bucky轻描淡写的讲着可怕的话，Sebastian轻轻拿走他手里iPad：“别说那么吓人的话，你不会这么做的，你是白狼不是冬兵。”

Bucky还是很生气，Sebastian拿着iPad不知道在捣鼓什么，一会儿神秘兮兮的又递给他，笑得十分诡异，Bucky疑惑地看了一眼，这一次iPad真的牺牲了，碎裂的屏幕上是美国队长和少了一条胳膊的他在瓦坎达的湖水里激情的同人图。

Bucky的脸红到脖子，将Sebastian扔在客厅自己跑去卧室锁上了门。

“你把卧室门锁上我睡哪啊！我错了你开开门啊！我给你看我和Chris的还不行吗？”Sebastian完全没有认识到自己到底做错了什么。

三

Bucky走了很多地方，只是无法离开美国的土地，只要他踏上出国的飞机就无法起飞，换了很多交通工具，一靠近国境线，周围的时空就会产生波动，他不想再回到虚无的时空夹缝，只能老老实实呆在美国。

其实他也不是一定要出去，Sebastian和Chris因为工作原因到处飞，别人看不见他，虽然早就习惯了独自生活，可是和一个与自己一模一样的人在一起总是更特别的体验，就像和过去的自己对话一样，所以他和Sebastian聊了很多。

“那天我们是故意的。”Sebastian忽然没头没尾的说了这么一句。

“什么？”

“猜拳决定谁带你回家。”

“因为什么？”

“因为我不想让你和Chris单独在一起。”Sebastian半开玩笑地回答。

“我不会对哈士奇有什么想法的。”

Sebastian不满的嘿了一声，继续说：“我们想，你和他在一起肯定会想起队长，所以我故意输了。”

“Chris和Steve不像。”Bucky顿了顿，“皱眉的时候有点像，感觉不一样，第一次看见他的时候我被吓到了，才会以为他是Steve。”

Sebastian抿了抿嘴：“是啊，他演队长的时候和平时真的很不一样。”

“你喜欢Steve吗？”Bucky歪头问他。

“我喜欢Chris，所以我喜欢他的一切，包括每个角色。”Sebastian说得很自然，就像他在漫展回答的一样，他的答案永远不会变。

“Steve，Steve也是我的一切。”Bucky在说到Steve的时候，语气总是认真到让人不太舒服，在表达爱意这一点上，他真的望尘莫及。

“你知不知道，你和Steve看起来很般配，就是你们真的毫无自觉吗？”Sebastian试图表达清楚，又不想说的太明白。

Bucky：？？

“算了，”Sebastian翻了个白眼，“队长平时常回去看你吗？”

Bucky摇摇头：“和你们一样，不常见面。”

Sebastian心里说：我们不一样，不一样！

“其实我醒过来也才一年，我们一起度过了他99岁的生日，还有我101岁的生日。”

“你们两个百岁老人，竟然还没有在一起。”

“命运吧，我们没有太多时间去思考感情，我只要能看到Steve还好好的活着，就很满足了。”

“我还以为你们一见面就会……”Sebastian做了个下流的手势，Bucky看了很想揍他，“这次回去一定要好好告白，队长开窍太不容易了，还是Bucky哥哥加把劲吧。”

这一次Bucky没有脸红很久，只是轻轻的点了点头。

眼看着队长的生日又要到了，各个网络平台上都是给队长的生日祝福，Bucky有一点微妙的感觉，就好像他从没有离开过自己的世界，有那么多人真正的崇拜着Steve，在这个世界他也是英雄，即使没有外星人，他只是个虚构的角色，也依然影响着那么多人，比真实存在的人还要真实的影响着这个世界。

Sebastian今天也很忙，他给Bucky定了一个蛋糕，让他能给Steve过生日，Bucky端着蛋糕在上面插上了数字蜡烛，点燃了“100”，看着蜡烛一滴滴的流了下来，应该早早的就吹掉的，但是应该吹蜡烛的那个人并不在对面。他独自给另一个世界的人过生日，这画面怎么有点可笑呢？

如果能给和Steve一起庆祝他的生日就好了，Bucky这么想着，轻轻吹灭了蜡烛。然而什么都没有发生，过生日许愿吹蜡烛果然都是骗小孩儿的，Bucky自嘲地笑了一下。

就在这时，时空发生了扭曲，Bucky再熟悉不过了，他又要走了。扭曲的空间吹乱了周围的家具，精致的奶油蛋糕也遭到了波及，不知道哪根筋不对，Bucky伸出手想要护住生日蛋糕，妄想让他完整的保存下来，然而他就是扭曲的中心，蛋糕和蜡烛全都被碾碎了。

Bucky的眼睛通红，终究是挣扎不过宝石的力量，振金手臂在一点点化为灰尘，向着旋涡的中心飞去。

“Bucky！”

那一声呼唤，穿过冰雪与死亡的山谷，穿过时间和命运的鸿沟。

“Steve。”

Bucky的眼睛里积蓄的泪水终于涌了出来，是幻觉吧，他这么想着。

“队长，时空传送开始了，这是不可逆的，你救不了他。”通讯器那边Shuri的声音焦急的传过来。

“我不会再离开他了，我不能。”Steve向前走了一步。

“队长！”Tony大喊了一声，有一种十分不好的预感。

然而Steve听不见了，他已经跳进时空漩涡，抱住了正在飘散的Bucky。

“Steve，真的是你。”

“我抓住你了，不会再放手了。”说完，他吻住了Bucky的嘴唇。

Bucky的眼泪化成泡沫，他们相碰的嘴唇慢慢开始渐渐融为一体，被旋涡卷在一起传送向未知的空间。Bucky看到Steve手上带着没见过的装置，瞬间明白，残存的手指按了上去。

“我爱你。”

“Bucky！不！”

刺眼的强光照亮了整个房间，能量爆炸将这个小小的房间的家具布置毁于一旦，到处都是散落的家具残骸，地上是破碎的数字蜡烛，和蛋糕碎屑。

同时间不同空间，瓦坎达的研究室里，Tony，Bruce和Shuri，还有一众研究员们沉默不语，Steve可能不会再回来了。忽然一声轰隆巨响在瓦坎达边境的野外响起，驻守边境的战士发来信息：“公主殿下，野外湖边发现不明能量场，防护罩有部分破损。”

“立刻派往支援，我马上就到。”

“又是灭霸吗？”Bruce已经准备放出反浩克机甲，Tony也穿上了战甲。

“不确定，那里是Barnes的小木屋，没有监控，我们得过去看看。”Shuri也拿出了武器。

 

“Oh！”

“尴尬……”

Okoye挡住了Shuri的眼睛，这个画面未成年人不宜围观。

夕阳下瓦坎达野外的湖边，在波光粼粼的湖水里，两个男人赤裸相拥，想要将对方拆吃入腹一般吻得难分难舍。Bucky被Steve紧紧抱在怀里，振金手臂被时空扭曲搅碎不知道遗落在哪里了，Steve的旧制服更是破破烂烂，被Bucky几下子就扯掉了，他们看不见匆匆赶来的围观的人群，他们不需要在意，只要拥抱彼此，其他的不足挂齿。

 

一点桃包番外：

回到家的Sebastian还以为走错了门，家里怎么像台风过境，Bucky也找不见了，捏着就剩一点点的生日蜡烛，Sebastian给Chris打了一个电话。

“我得去你家住几天了。”

“怎么了？”

“Bucky走了，我这emmm，难以形容的乱成一团，这个房子是废了。”

“我还没回国，你有钥匙的，等我回家。”

“嗯，想你。”

“爱你。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 本来只是想写桃包在一起了，但是盾冬还没有在一起的故事，因为以前看过的都是盾冬在一起了但是桃包没有，所以想写一篇。
> 
> 本来的生贺是队二时间的，但是不想胡子队长独自过生日，就换个时间在写那一篇吧。
> 
> 希望盾冬和桃包都能永远幸福下去。


End file.
